My Friends are my Family
by Serotonin2501
Summary: This is a companion to the Tales from the Mission and deals with the friendships between members of the OSP team. New Episode: Tour Guide
1. Episode 1: The Importance of Siblings

**Two friends turn a lonely weekend around**

 **THE IMPORTANCE OF SIBLINGS**

* * *

 _Mission Bullpen_

Deeks finished packing up his things after saying good night to Sam and Callen. He let out a sigh, trying to figure out what to do tonight. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to do what he did every night, go home with Kensi. But that wasn't an option. Kensi was in Hawaii as a favor to the 5-0 taskforce. She had been there all week helping out when they needed the extra manpower, or womanpower in this case. He was about to leave when he saw Nell come down the stairs.

"Hey, Nell." He said to her.

"Hey, Deeks. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Heading home for the day?" He asked her.

She sighed. "Yea. And do what? I have no idea." She said. On top of Kensi being in Hawaii Eric was currently in DC helping on a joint NCIS/FBI/DoD taskforce. Nell had been running Ops all by herself and Deeks could tell she was exhausted.

"Want to come over and watch a movie tonight? Sounds like both of us could use some company." Deeks said.

Nell looked at him and smiled. "Yea, that sounds like fun. Let me go home and change and I'll be right over."

They walked down the hallway and out to the parking lot, getting in their cars and driving off.

* * *

 _Deeks' apartment, 1 hour later_

Deeks was finishing the pizza when the door bell rang and Monty barked in response.

"Chill, buddy. You know who it is." He said as he opened the door to see Nell standing here.

"For the last time, I already bought cookies at the office!" Deeks said in mock annoyance.

Nell playfully shoved him. "Oh shut up." She said.

"Come on in. I was just about to toss the pizza in the oven." He said.

Monty came bounding up, his tail wagging in excitement.

"Hi, Monty! Who is a good boy?" Nell said to him, scratching behind his ears. Monty lept up and licked Nell's face. "Hey!" She said.

"Monty, get down." Deeks said. Monty jumped down and looked at Deeks.

"Make yourself at home." Deeks said as he went back into the kitchen and put the pizza in the oven. He grabbed a pair of beers from the fridge and came out, handing one to Nell.

"Thanks." She said as she opened it, taking a drink. Monty walked over and laid down next to her, placing his chin in her lap.

"I'm so glad this week is over" She said as she softly pet Monty.

"You and me both, Velma. Playing third wheel to the level 6 Bromance was getting old." He said, taking a drink.

"Oh yea, try running Ops by yourself sometime. Having to dig up every bit I can find for you guys while keeping the whole place running." She replied, poking him.

"Point taken." He said, smiling.

"Still, it does kind of suck being on your own." Nell said in a soft voice.

Deeks nodded. "Especially when you gave that up a long time ago." He replied in a soft voice as well.

They both sat there in silence before the oven timer beeped.

Deeks got up and went into the kitchen. "Pick a movie out" He yelled out.

"What kind?" She replied.

"Whatever you want. I'm not picky." He said.

He came out a few moments later with two plates of steaming hot pizza and more drinks.

"Wow, this looks awesome. Thanks Deeks" She said as she accepted the plate and the drink.

"Anytime,Nell." He said.

"So I decided on Jurassic Park. I haven't seen this movie in ages." She said.

"Sounds awesome. Start it up" He said as he turned down the lights as the opening started. They both dug into their pizza as the dunes of Montana came on the screen

* * *

 _4 hours later_

They had finished the first movie and were just finishing the second move when Deeks looked over and saw Nell asleep, curled against the arm of the couch. He smiled and nudged her.

"Hey, Wake up Nellster" He said.

She opened her eyes and stretched out. "Must have dozed off there." She said.

"Am I that boring?" Deek said with mock hurt.

She smiled at him. "No, I just haven't been getting much sleep this week. It's crazy how much you get used to sleeping with someone else." She said.

"Preaching to the choir there, Nell." Deeks said.

Nell went to stand up and almost fell over. "Woah, headrush" She said.

Deeks grabbed her and stabilized her. "You ok?" He asked.

"Beer hit me a little harder than I thought." She said.

"I don't think you are good to drive tonight, Nellster" Deeks said.

She nodded her head and sat back down. "I think your right. I'm really sorry, Deeks." She said

He sat down and threw a brotherly arm around her. "Hey, don't sweat it. I'd much rather have you crash here then try to drive home in that condition".

He stood up and grabbed her keys. He walked out to her car and grabbed her go bag from her trunk and brought it in. He set it down next to her. "Feel free to use the bathroom to change. I'll get the couch ready." He said.

She stood up, trying to stabilize herself before she slowly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Deeks went and grabbed a spare blanket, a sheet, and some pillows. He laid the sheet down on the couch and covered it with the blanket and the pillows. He fed Monty just as Nell came out, dressed in a pair of shorts and an all too familiar Spider Man T-shirt. Deeks couldn't help but smile.

"Any word to Eric and I will make your life Hell, Shaggy." She said, smiling back.

"My lips are sealed." He said, making the motion of zipping his lips shut.

Nell pulled him into a hug and kissed his check. "Thanks Deeks. Good Night." She said.

He squeezed her gently. "Night, Nell. See you in the morning" He said as he let her go. She laid down on the couch and curled up. Deeks walked into his room, changed and crawled into bed.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Deeks woke up early to the smell of coffee. He got up and stepped into the living room to see Nell pouring coffee.

"Morning." She said as she handed him a mug.

"Morning. Sleep ok?" He asked as he took a drink.

"About as best that can be expected. Hope you don't mind me helping myself to the coffee." She said, taking a drink of hers.

"Not at all. Mi Casa es su casa." Deeks replied.

He finished his coffee and put his mug in the sink. "I was going to go catch a few waves with Monty. You are welcome to join me." He said.

"I don't surf but a morning on the beach does sound fun." She replied as she grabbed her bag. She pulled out a towel and a swimsuit. Deeks gave her a strange look.

"What? I'm dating a surfer. I never go anywhere without a bikini and my towel." She said when she noticed his look. Deeks nodded.

"Yea that makes sense. I'm still trying to get Kensi to realize that." He said as he walked into his room to change. Nell ducked into the bathroom to change herself.

Deeks walked out a few moments later in a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt. He gathered his things as Nell came out in a pair of shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. She slipped a pair of sandals on and grabbed her bag.

"Ready to go?" Deeks asked as he clipped Monty's leash on.

"Ready. Let's go" She said as she walked out the door, Deeks and Monty following her.

* * *

 _Beach_

Deeks pulled his car into a parking spot and shut it off. They climbed out of the car while Deeks got his board off of the car while Nell let Monty out. They walked out to the sand and Nell laid out a towel. Deeks set his board up while he put his wet suit on. Nell slipped her shirt and shorts off, standing in a red and yellow string bikini. Deeks was totally caught off guard by the sight. He whistled.

"Showing a little skin there, eh Nell?" He said. Nell blushed.

"Kensi and I went shopping a few weeks ago and I just had to get it." She said. She looked around like she was checking for someone listening to them. "I wanted guys to be jealous of Eric." She said. Deeks grinned.

"You want to turn some heads?" He said.

Nell nodded as she started to apply sunscreen. "Eric has an issue with his self image. He always sees himself as the nerd that everyone picks on." She said as she started to rub sunscreen on her legs.

"He sees all these guys with these blonde bimbos hanging off of them and he thinks that he doesn't match up. I bought this," indicating her bikini, "So he has his own trophy to show off." She said with a grin.

"Didn't know Nell had a naughty side to her." Deeks said.

"Oh you don't know the half of it, Shaggy. Now go, I'm fine here with Monty." She said as she set up a beach umbrella to provide a bit of shade. She sat down, Monty sitting next to her as she pulled out her book. It was the new Deep Six novel and every time one came out McGee sent a copy to her and Eric.

A few hours later Deeks got his runs in. He walked back onto shore and back up as Nell was laid back soaking up some sun. He stabbed his board into the ground as he took off his wet suit.

"How were the waves?" Nell asked him as she sat up.

"Amazing. Too bad your boyfriend couldn't be here." Deeks said.

"Yea, same with your girlfriend." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

There were more than a few times when Deeks, Kensi, Eric, and Nell all went to the beach on their days off. Usually Eric and Deeks would hit the waves while Kensi and Nell would chat, tan, and fight off wannabe hunks trying to impress them.

Deeks dried off and sat down on his towel, petting Monty. "When is he supposed to get back anyway?" Deeks asked.

"He is scheduled to come in tonight. At least that is what he told me yesterday. What about Kensi?" Nell replied.

"Same. She said she would text me when she boarded this afternoon." He said.

"It's a race to see who gets home first?" Nell giggled.

"Seems like it." Deeks said. He looked down at the book.

"McGee's got a new one?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, came out 3 months ago. This one is based on the Harper Dearing Case" She said.

"Leave it to McGee to go full bore with his stories." Deeks said.

Nell stood up. "I'm going to go for a swim. I'll be back" She said as she ran out to the water.

Deeks sat back and relaxed in the sand while Nell swam in the ocean. After a bit she came walking up dripping wet.

"You look like you had fun." Deeks grinned.

"Can you come to the beach and not have fun?" She replied as she dried off.

"Point taken."

They sat for a second, just enjoying the sound of the waves.

"Thanks for hanging with me, Deeks. It's nice to spend the weekend with someone." Nell smiled at him.

"Any time, Nellster. You're family. You're like the cute as a button little sister. I'm always willing to spend time with my siblings." Deeks nudged her.

"Speaking of, I just had an idea." Deeks stood up and grabbed his board, laying it down on the sand.

"What?" Nell asked.

"We are going to torture your boyfriend." He said as he grabbed a camera from his bag.

"And how are we going to do that?" Nell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By sending him insanely sexy pictures of you in your bikini to him. Maybe that will convince him to come home sooner." Deeks said with a toothy smile.

"I like the way you think." She said with a sly smile.

"Ok, get on your stomach on the board." He said, taking on an over the top British accent, which elicited a laugh from Nell.

"It's going to be hard to look sexy when you are making me laugh there." She said.

"Oh come now, love. You want to make it in the modeling world you have to learn to deal with airheads like me" He continued.

"Ok, brush your hair to one side. Rest your chin in your hands." Deeks switched to his normal voice.

"Like this" She did as she instructed.

"That is perfect. He won't know what hit him." Deeks said as she snapped a couple of photos.

Nell turned around and leaned back on her elbow, running a hand through her hair as Deeks snapped a few more.

She turned on her side, propping her head up as she ran a finger across her thigh. Deeks took a few more.

"Perfect. Let's head back, I can do some quick touch ups on these on my computer and we can send him to them. Then I think we should get some lunch." He said as he packed his things.

"Sounds perfect to me, Shaggy"

* * *

 _Later that evening_

After they got back Nell took a quick shower while Deeks uploaded the photos from his camera, fixed them up a bit, and after Nell gave her approval she sent them to him with the message _Missing you. Here is some of the beach you can take with you._ They got lunch afterward and hung out, watching some TV and relaxing until it came time to go to the airport to get Kensi and Eric.

Deeks pulled into the parking garage of LAX and they both climbed out. Making their way to the arrival gate they checked the flights.

"Kensi's flight comes in at 8:30. Eric's at 8:45. Looks like you win, Shaggy." Nell said.

"I won't let it go to my head, Velma." Deeks smiled.

Nell elbowed him. "Little late for that." She laughed.

20 min later and Kensi's flight had landed. Scores of people came up the escalator from the arrival gate. Nell was the first to see her.

"There she is." She pointed.

Deeks saw her a second later and walked toward her, His smile getting bigger and bigger. Kensi saw Deeks and returned the smile as they fell into each other's arms. Kensi kissed him deeply.

"Take it you missed me, Kensalina?" He said.

"Way too much, Shaggy." Kensi replied with a smile.

She looked over and saw Nell walking up.

"Hey Nell, What are you doing here?" Kensi said, giving Nell a hug.

"Deeks and I spent the day together and since both you and Eric's flights were close we decided to wait here together." Nell said.

"When is he supposed to get in?" Kensi asked.

"About 15 minutes. If you guys want to go please don't stick around on my account." Nell replied.

"What did I say earlier, Velma?" Deeks said, giving her a knowing look.

Nell rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine." She said smiling.

"What?" Kensi asked, confused.

"I told her that I don't mind spending time with family. Which, in my case, is the team." Deeks said.

Another crowd of people came up the escalator from arrivals. They scanned the crowd as Nell saw Eric immediately. She took off toward him and as he was looking away she snuck up behind him. She grabbed onto his arm suddenly. "Boo!" She said.

He looked over and saw her smiling at him. "Welcome home." She whispered to him as she grabbed his head and kissed him.

"Good to be home." He replied as she took his hand and they walked back.

Kensi and Deeks couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"What say we go get some dinner to celebrate being whole again?" Deeks said.

"That sounds awesome! I'm starving." Kensi said.

"That is because you are always starving, Fern. Or what? Did you get knocked up while you were in Hawaii?" Deeks said, eliciting a punch from Kensi as they waited for their luggage.

After they retrieved their luggage they walked back to Deeks' car and loaded up. Eric and Nell got in the back with Deeks and Kensi in the front.

"I've got a surprise for you." Eric said to Nell as he reached back for his bag. He pulled out two objects. One was a book and the other was a picture frame

"McGee has got another one in the works and he gave us his first print." Eric handed the book to her.

"Deep Six: One-Zero-One." Nell read the title.

"Spoiler Alert. We are in this one." Eric said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Nell said.

Eric nodded. "Remember that embezzlement case we needed to help MCRT on? That is this case." He said.

"Awesome!" Nell said. She looked over at the frame.

"What about that?" She said.

"Oh this. When you sent the pictures your words gave me an idea, so I bought this."

He pushed a button on it, revealing it was an electronic picture frame. Pictures from the beach started to display, switching randomly.

"Now I'll always have some of the beach to take with me." Eric said, shutting it off. Nell leaned against him as he threw an arm around her.

Kensi and Deeks silently observed the exchange between the two. Kensi looked over to Deeks who looked back, giving a smile. She reached out and placed her hand on his thigh, softly running her thumb over his leg. She didn't mean it in a purely sexual way and he understood. He took one hand off of the wheel and took her hand gently.

They continued to drive on, finally stopping for food and then back to Deeks' place where Eric and Nell said their goodbyes and left.

"So what do you say we go inside and I show you just how much I missed you, Fern?" Deeks said with a grin.

"I can think of nothing else I would love more, Shaggy." Kensi said as she opened the door and stepped inside, throwing a glance over her shoulder.

* * *

 **This episode is for** **XoxMountainGirlxoX. This origionally was supposed to be a 2 parter for Tales from the Mission but she gave me the idea to expand on it so it is now part of a stand alone series. This mainly focuses on Friendships between members of the LA team.**

 **Also (speaking of Tales) with Episode 40 comming up I have decided to let you, the readers, decide which episode, out of the upcomming ones I have so far, will be Episode 40. As you can see from the Profile one is already completed but I want to know what you want. So vote in the Poll on My Profile.**

 **Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


	2. Episode 2: A Time to Remember

**Friends don't let Friends grieve alone**

 **A TIME TO REMEMBER**

* * *

 _Mission, Ops_

It was the end of a long exhausting day. Nell finished typing up her reports and logged out. She turned to Eric and smiled.

"Done and done. How about you?" She asked.

Eric sat typing but anyone who knew him could tell he was reserved. Almost like he was running on autopiloit. Nell reached over and patted his arm.

"Hey" She said gently, trying to get his attention.

Eric snapped out and looked over. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Eric asked, giving a weak smile to try to throw her off.

Nell shook her head. "Nothing important. Just seeing how you were doing." She said.

"I'm sorry. It's been a rough day." He said. There was no sense in hiding. He had been acting like that all day today.

Nell stood up and turned his chair around. "You don't have to try to brush it off, Eric. I know what today is and what it means to you." She said, softly stroking his cheek. She tugged on his arms, getting him to stand up when she pulled him into a hug. She held him against her for a few moments before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and holding it for awhile before removing her lips from his skin. She let him go and gave him a smile.

"Better?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Getting there. Thanks for understanding, Nell." He said.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow?" She said, taking his hand.

"Bright and early. I'll be better tomorrow. I promise." He said.

She kissed him gently. "I know you will." Nell said as she grabbed her things and left Ops to head home.

* * *

 _Mission, Bullpen_

The team were packing up to leave. Sam and Callen exchanged a light banter about some random topic that no one really paid attention to. They left saying goodbye to Kensi and Deeks.

"So what say we hit the boardwalk for some fish tacos tonight, eh partner?" Deeks said.

Kensi looked up at him. "Um..sorry, Deeks, but I have other plans tonight." She said, her voice wavering slightly just enough for him to pick up. His eyes changed when it dawned on him.

"Oh right. Kensi, I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Deeks said, genuine regret evident in his voice.

"No, it's ok. I'm not mad at you. It's just today is a really bad day for me." She said.

He stepped around the desks and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I understand. No on expects today to be easy for you." He said. He pulled her into a hug against him and kissed her forehead. He let her go and backed away.

"Call me if you need me, okay?" He said, giving her a smile.

She nodded and gave him a smile back. "I will. See you tomorrow." She said as he left.

* * *

 _Grizzly Rose Bar, 2 hours later_

Kensi walked into the main bar area and scanned the room. Finding him at a table in the corner away from all the noise she walked over and sat town.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey" Eric replied, taking a drink from his glass.

A waitress walked up to them. "What can I get you, miss?" She asked.

"I'll have whatever he is having." She said.

"Double scotch on the rocks." He answered for her.

"Coming right up." She said as she walked away.

"How are you holding up?" She asked him.

He took another drink. "About as best as can be expected. Today was one of the bad ones though." He replied.

She nodded as the waitress brought her drink. "Yea, aren't they all?" She said.

"True. Today was extra hard though. All the data I had to dig through reminded me of when he was still here. I remember all the joking we would do when he would help me with the research" Eric said.

"You guys were really close. I always thought he would have been better up in Ops then in the field but he proved me wrong in that." Kensi said.

They both sat in silence as the drank.

"It's been 7 years since he was taken." She said.

"7 long years. If he was still here what do you think he would be like?" Eric asked.

"I think he would have been a lot more confidant in himself. I know Sam really took him under his wing." Kensi replied.

Eric smiled at the thought. "Who knows? Maybe he sent Deeks into your life?" He chuckled.

"Deeks came into my life before he was gone, Eric." Kensi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but he left as soon as she showed up. Maybe he had a hand in him coming back then." He said.

Kensi laughed. "Oh yea? Well I don't have a doubt that he sent a certain red head into your life. So there!" She smiled.

They both laughed for a few moments before quieting down. They sat in silence but had smiles on both of their faces.

"I miss him." Kensi said.

"Me too." Eric replied. He held his glass up.

"To Dom." He said.

"To Dom." She replied as they brought their glasses together.

"Is this a private party? Or can anyone join?" A new voice came out. Eric and Kensi looked over to see Callen and Sam standing.

"The more the merrier." Kensi said as she scooted closed into the circle.

"Hey, just because we are the newest doesn't give you a right to shut us out." A female voice came out. Nell stood with her arms cross in a mock anger.

Callen and Sam moved so Deeks could get in next to Kensi, Nell slid up next to Eric.

"You two aren't alone in this." Nell said.

"Yes, everyone knows it is bad form to let friends grieve alone." Another voice came, revealing Hetty.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to us." Kensi said.

"We know you two took his death the hardest, and still do." Callen said.

The waitress brought drinks for everyone.

"To Dom." Hetty held her glass up in a toast. Everyone else raised theirs and offered their own toasts to their fallen friend.

* * *

 **Honestly I think they could have done more with Dom's death, especially related to Eric. I figured his death was the perfect thing to tie Kensi and Eric together since he was partners to them both, Kensi in the field, and Eric in Ops.**

 **Still looking for votes for Episode 40 of Tales from the Mission. I have two written and ready to go, working on the third one. Go cast your vote!**

 **Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following.**


	3. Episode 3: Checking Levels

**The one who hates technology with a passion, seeks help from the one who can't live without it**

 **CHECKING LEVELS**

* * *

 _Hannah Residence_

The doorbell rang and Sam was quick to answer it. "You are a lifesaver!" He said to the blonde man with glasses.

"No sweat, Sam. Please tell me you haven't smashed anything yet?" Eric said with a smile as he stepped inside.

"No yet but I'm close" Sam admitted.

"Well I'm glad you called me first." Eric smiled. "Now, where is the patient?" He said.

Sam led him to the basement living room to find stereo parts, wires, and tools strung around.

"I've seen worse." Eric said as he set his bag down and began to pick through the pieces.

"The sales guy at the store said I could set it up in 10 min and be done. It's been 2 hours. If Michelle sees this she is going to kill me…literally." Sam said.

Eric nodded as he began to organize the pieces into piles. "Yea they always say that, but then you don't get the most out of it. They want you to hire their installation service which cost you an arm and a leg. Thankfully you have me." Eric waved to himself with a smile.

"Ok so it's not as bad as it looks. Why don't you get the speakers mounted in the top corners of the room and snake the wires to the main unit. I'll get it all wired in to your TV and other equipment" Eric said.

"Ok, Thanks again Eric." Sam said as he left to grab the tools he would need. Eric went about looking at his TV set up. For someone as technologically un-savvy as Sam could be at times Eric had to admit that he made good choices. He remembered the night he had Eric and Nell over for a James Bond marathon and Eric gave him some recommendations.

Sam returned with the tools and made quick work of his task, mounting the speakers and securing the wires along the ceiling to where Eric was. Eric attached the wires to the main unit and made a few changes to the wiring of his other devices.

"Ok. Everything is set." Eric said as they moved everything back into position. Eric went to his bag and pulled out his computer

"It's good to go?" Sam asked.

"Not quite yet. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get the most out of this." Eric said as he pulled out a odd device that looked like a microphone but it was not a type Sam had ever seen.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"This is a 360 degree microphone. It's used to measure acoustics. We can use it to tune your speakers and your stereo to get the maximum sound output out of it." Eric said as he brought an ottoman over and set the microphone on it. He plugged it in and set up the program. He then pulled out a disc and handed it to Sam.

"Load that into the DVD player. Ill let you know when to play it. Now when I run the program we need to keep silent or it's going to mess up the measurements." Eric said. Sam loaded the disc and waited for Eric to nod.

Eric nodded to start and Sam pressed play. Different tones started to play and then some light music as Eric watched the screen. After a few moments it stopped.

"Ok. We need to adjust the front two speakers in slightly. I'll adjust the levels on the unit, you make the changes to the speakers." Eric said. Sam made the adjustments and Eric fiddled with the levels on the main unit.

"Ok Let's run the program one more time." Eric said. He nodded to Sam to play the DVD and Sam did so. After it ran through again Eric punched a few keys. "And we have a winner!" He said.

Sam handed him the DVD back as he went to grab one of his old records. He placed it on the turn table, set the stereo to the right input and started playing. The sound of Jazz started to come out of the speakers and it completely enveloped the room.

After the song ended Sam put the record back. "That sounds amazing, Eric. You are a miracle worker." Sam said, smiling.

"Not entirely. Friend of mine wrote the program. I just know how to use it." Eric said as he packed everything away.

"Maybe so but you still are a life saver. How we function without you, I'll never know." Sam said.

"It's nothing really." Eric said.

"I'm serious. I know we don't give you enough credit in Ops but you have saved our asses numerous times. We couldn't do this job without you." Sam said, clapping Eric on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot coming from you." Eric smiled.

"Why don't you stay for a bit. Have a beer and hang out for awhile. I've got the house to myself all day." Sam offered.

"Sure. That sounds fun." Eric said. Sam went upstairs to the kitchen to grab them some drinks. He returned and handed one to Eric. They sat down on the couches as Sam pulled up the baseball game.

"Next time I need a house sitter I'll let you know. Feel free to use this for a date night for you and Nell." Sam said.

Eric almost choked on his beer.

"Huh?" He said, dumbfounded.

"Seriously, Eric? The two of you are NCIS's worst kept secret. You just need to pull the trigger with her and ask her out. I have it on good authority that she is waiting for you to do so." Sam said.

He took a drink. "You two belong together. And I'm not saying this as an Agent since we are off the clock. The both of you were made for each other and I know that if any two can make it work, it's you two." He said.

"Wow. To tell you the truth, Sam, I always thought you would be the one to have a problem with it." Eric said.

"I don't have a problem with it. I just recognize the potential for major issues, because I have been through them. But I know Kensi and Deeks can make it work and I know that you and Nell can as well." Sam said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, big guy. I just hope I don't screw this up." Eric said as he finished off his beer.

"I doubt that will happen." Sam said, finishing off his.

* * *

 **Not really a whole lot about this episode. I figured playing off of Sam's problems with technology (as can be seen in _Imposters_ ) would make a good reason to connect him and Eric. **

**Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriteing, and Following.**

 **Please vote in the Poll for Tales From the Mission Episode 40. It is currently a tie with 4 votes total. Voting will end in one week on 07/12.**


	4. Episode 4: Loser Buys a Drink

**He feels like he doesn't belong, like he has nowhere to turn to. He could never be more wrong**

 **LOOSER BUYS A DRINK**

* * *

 _Mission, Gun Range_

Deeks slammed the magazine into his gun and took aim. Squeezing the trigger he shot off 3 shots into the target. Lowering his gun he retracted the target and stared at the 3 holes in the head of the target. He was glad that no one decided to follow him. They must have known something was off with him but he hid it well. It was late so he assumed that everyone had left for the night. The investigation weighed heavily on him, not because of what they might find. He had nothing to hide. Sure, he had pushed the line a few times on cases all in the name of maintaining his cover but when it came to dirty cops he was about as clean as you could come. And that is what scared Deeks the most. Bates did some discreet digging to find anything about who started it or what they were investigating him for but it was to little avail.

He heard the door open behind him and sighed. "Look, Kensi. I just want to be left alone for now" He said as he turned around. It wasn't Kensi standing there with a smug smirk on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Callen said. "Kensi kind of owns me in the looks department"

"No comment." Deeks said.

They both stood there in silence, Callen's eyes never leaving Deeks.

"So when were you going to tell us?" Callen finally broke the silence.

"We we were going to tell you guys after we got back from Mammoth…" Deeks said.

"I wasn't talking about you and Kensi. I was talking about LAPD." Callen said.

"You know?" Deeks said.

Callen nodded. "Hetty filled me in. As team leader I do have the right to know when someone is coming after one of my team mates."

Deeks sighed as he hung his head. "This isn't your problem." He said in a low voice.

"That is where you are wrong, Deeks. You are a part of this team, this family. And we protect our own. You don't have to face this by yourself." Callen said.

Deeks smirked. "Did I just hear the pot call the kettle black?"

Callen laughed. "Yea, you got me there. But if I recall a certain LAPD detective walked out and joined 3 unemployed federal agents on a trip halfway across the world."

"This isn't just your fight. It's mine; it's Hetty's, Kensi, Sam, Eric, Nell, even Granger. This is all of our fights. Because we will be damn sure that we are going to fight tooth and nail for you. Because you are a damn good cop, and will make a damn fine agent." Callen said.

Deeks stood there, absorbing the words Callen had just said to him. Those papers sounded more and more enticing by the second after what he just heard.

"I've said what I needed to say. So what do you say to this? Best of 3 rounds. Loser buys a drink?" Callen said as he stepped up to one of the lanes, set his gun down on the shelf, hung a new target and grabbed a pair of ear muffs.

"Sounds good to me." Deeks said as he hung a new target and reloaded his gun.

* * *

 **Post "Fighting Shadows"**

 **This was a little on the short side but Callen is hard for me to write so this one was a bit of a struggle.**

 **Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	5. Episode 5: Mourn Not Thine Innocence

**Spilling Blood for the first time is always the hardest**

 **MOURN NOT THINE** **INNOCENCE**

* * *

 _Nell's Apartment_

Callen pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. He sat in silence for a few moments before looking at this passenger. Nell sat leaning against her hand propped up on the door. She started into nothing and had been ever since they left.

"You know you will probably be more comfortable inside." He said.

There was no reaction from her.

He slowly reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Hey." He said.

She tensed up and looked at him.

"We're here." He said, in a low voice trying to sooth her.

"Oh…Thanks Callen." She said as she unbuckled herself. Callen followed suit and they got out of the car.

"Really Callen, I'll be fine." She said as Callen walked up to the building, Nell right behind him.

"Nell, you and I both know that isn't entirely true." He said.

She didn't protest as they took the elevator up to her floor. He took her keys and opened the door, leading her inside. He set her stuff on the counter as she made a beeline for the Couch. She grabbed one of her pillows and sat down, gripping it.

Callen made a cup of tea for her and brought it over. "Here, you need to drink something." He said as he sat down. She took a drink of it before setting it back down, continuing to stare at the ground.

Callen sat in silence, taking note of every single little detail in her living room. He noticed pictures of her family, her siblings, even pictures of Eric. He noticed her bookshelf loaded with both Books and movies. His mental cataloging was broken by some soft sobs that he knew instantly where they were coming from. He looked over and saw Nell's eyes squeezed shut, trying to fight back.

He moved over next to her and threw an arm around her, pulling her against him. "Don't fight it, Nell. Everything is alright. It's ok to let it go." He whispered to her. Her breathing got ragged as she turned toward him. He pulled her against him as she finally started crying. Callen didn't say anything, just softly rubbing circles on her back.

After a good period of time he felt her body relax a bit. She pulled away slightly as he grabbed a nearby box of tissues for her. After wiping her eyes and blowing her nose he returned his arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"Does it get any easier?" She asked, in a barely audible whisper.

He nodded. "It does. And that makes it worse. It does get easier over time." He said.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

He thought long and hard how to answer her. "I think of the alternatives. I think of all the possibilities if they live. The things they could do." He says.

They both sit in silence again before she speaks again.

"It was stupid to think I could ever be an Agent." She said.

He shook his head. "No it wasn't. And you will become an Agent at some point." He said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because you are too stubborn to do otherwise." He said, giving her a slight grin.

She looked up at him and smiled in return. "Thanks, Callen. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." He said. He stood up and smoothed out his shirt.

"I'm going to head home. Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"I'm getting there. Thank you." She said.

"Well if you need anything you can call us. Any of us. I guarantee you that no one will think less of you." He said as he grabbed his eyes.

He stopped by the door and looked back at her.

"Do yourself a favor though. Give Eric a call." He said. Her cheeks turned a shade of red as he opened the door and left.

She sat for a few moments before she got up and went to the door. She locked it before leaning against the wall. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing an all too familiar number.

It ran a few times before it picked up.

"Hey, it's me….I was wondering….Do you want…..Would you mind….Can you come over?...Please?...Thank you so much. Bye" She said as she hung up the phone.


	6. Episode 6: No Questions Asked

**When everyone around him seemed to question him, one man chose not to**

 **NO QUESTIONS ASKED**

* * *

 _LAPD Central Booking_

"Deeks, you have a visitor!" The cop yelled into the holding cell that held Marty Deeks, LAPD Detective, Liaison to NCIS, and suspected murderer. Deeks stood up and walked to the door, putting his wrists through the slot behind his back so the guard could cuff him. The guard opened the door and let Deeks out, leading him through the hallways to a visitor's room. As Deeks looked up he expected Kensi or Hetty but the person standing in front of him was a total surprise.

"You look like Hell, Shaggy" Sam said with a slight smile.

"I've had better days." Deeks said, his voice devoid if his usual cheer.

"The only easy day was yesterday." Sam recited the SEAL mantra.

"Never understood what that meant until now." Deeks said as he took a seat at the table.

Sam sat down across from him and folded his hands.

"How's Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"Stressing out, about to blow a gasket, but she is fine." Sam said.

"I never wanted to do this to her." Deeks said.

"You will be able to tell her that yourself soon." Sam said.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Deeks finally spoke.

"So, you going to ask me?" He said.

"As you what?" Sam replied.

"You know. The big questions. The elephant in the room." Deeks said.

Sam shrugged. "There is nothing to ask you, Deeks."

"So you are not questioning, even in the slightest, if I did it?" Deeks asked.

Sam shook his head. "You remember when I questioned your character?" He asked. Deeks nodded.

"Remember what happened almost immediately after that?" Sam continued.

"How could I forget, I still chew odd now." Deeks replied.

"I told you in the hospital that I owed you for the rest of my life for what you did keeping Michelle safe. From that point on I never questioned your character. Never had a need to. And that isn't going to start now. I havn't asked the question because there isn't one. You say you didn't do it, that is all I need to hear." Sam said.

Deeks' eyes watered slightly at the brutally honest confession he just heard. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Sam. How much I needed to hear that." He said.

"We are with you 100% of the way. We are working nonstop to prove your innocence. You aren't LAPD anymore, Deeks. Your NCIS through and through. Only difference is the letters on your badge, which you should really get fixed one of these days." Sam said, finishing with a grin.

Deeks, for the first time in days, smiled. "I'll get right on that as soon as I get out."

Sam stood up and threw his jacket on. "I need to get back to the Mission. You hang in there, Deeks." Sam said as he stuck his hand out. Deeks grabbed it and shook it.

"I will, Sam. Thanks, for everything." Deeks said as Sam turned and left.

* * *

 **Short little episode leading into Internal Affairs. I was looking for a Sam/Deeks theme and felt this was perfect. Now to wait a whole additional week to finally see this play out.**

 **Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


	7. Episode 7: Tour Guide

**They ran into each other in the last place they would ever expect**

 **TOUR GUIDE**

* * *

 _Los Angeles Museum of Natural History_

"Now if we go this way we will reach the hall of animals from the African continent." The museum guide said as the large group followed. Eric felt a tug on his shorts. He looked down into the eyes of the 6 year old girl with pigtails and missing front teeth.

"Mr Ewic. I need to use the Bafwoom." She said.

"Ok Katie." Eric nodded before grabbing one of the teenage girls. "Rebecca, can you take Katie to the bathroom?" Eric asked her.

"Sure thing. Mr. B" The girl nodded before taking Katie's hand and leading her out of the hall.

"Mr. B. Really?" A familiar voice came from behind him.

Eric turned to see Callen and Joelle standing there. Callen had one of his trademark smirks on his face.

"Just a nickname one of the kids gave me and now they can't stop." Eric said.

"Kids?" Callen asked.

"After Nell and I passed out Gifts at the LA Family Center we both got involved in their programs. Most of these kids come from broken homes so they spend a lot of time at the Center. Every other week I volunteer for different things. This week was our Museum trip." Eric explained.

"You guys gotta get out of Ops at some point." Callen replied.

Eric coughed and nodded toward Joelle.

"It's ok, Eric. She knows." Callen said.

"Oh…right. Well then. I'm Eric. It's nice to meet you." Eric stuck his hand out to her.

"Pleasure to meet you, finally." Joelle said, taking his hand.

"There you are" an unfamiliar voice called out as they look toward it. An elderly woman walked up.

"Oh. Sorry Mrs. Roberts. Katie had to use the restroom so I asked Rebecca to take her. I wanted to wait here for them before we caught up." Eric explained.

"And who is your friends?" She asked.

"Oh, my mistake. This is George Callen and his girlfriend Joelle. I work with Callen at the bank and Joelle is a teacher." Eric said. "This is Virginia Roberts. She runs the LA Family Center." Eric introduced them.

"Always a pleasure to meet friends of Eric." Virginia said, shaking Callen's hand.

"Likewise. " Callen replied.

"Don't dawdle too much, Eric. We are going to the space exhibit next." She said to Eric who gave an embarrassed smile.

"Will do. Mrs. Roberts. As soon as Katie and Rebecca get back we will catch up." Eric replied.

"It was nice meeting you." Virgina said waiving to Callen and Joelle before leaving.

They both waved. Callen turned to Eric.

"The space exhibit?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my favorite." Eric said.

"Well then. We won't keep you from your space." Callen said with a smirk. As if right on cue Katie and Rebecca returned.

"Hurry up you two. We got to catch up." Eric said as he took Katie's hand and they walked toward the direction the group went.

"Catch you later, Callen. See you around, Joelle" Eric called over his shoulder.

"So that was one of the Wonder Twins?" Joelle asked.

"Yep. He may be a kid in a man's body but he is the one person you want keeping an eye on you out in the field." Callen said as they walked to the next exhibit.

* * *

 **This one I had in mind for quite some time but never got around to putting it out. I always imagined Eric getting along great with kids because let's face it, he is one himself.**

 **Please vote in the Poll for the year anniversary of TftM. Also check out the soundtrack if you have Spotify. Search Tales from the Mission Soundtrack or Serotonin2501 and look under playlists.**

 **Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**


End file.
